


Trinary orbit

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-TLJ, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Finn grew up having relationships with as many squadmates as he wanted. Poe and Rey very firmly did not. They all work it out anyway.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous, Fandom 5K 2020





	Trinary orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathwailart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/gifts).



Every time Finn woke up, it took a moment to remember that he wasn’t a stormtrooper any more.

By his count, this was the sixth time he’d woken up somewhere other than a First Order bunk. It was a lot better than the first time, when he woke up in a healing suit on an evac ship. Sometimes he woke up forgetting he’d ever left the First Order; other times he woke in a panic because he knows Phasma will have him up for reprogramming if she knows what he helped a prisoner escape, forgetting that Phasma is gone. That _FN-2187_ was gone.

This time, he woke in one of the Millennium Falcon’s crowded makeshift dormitories and wondered if he was in a bunker somewhere, with all these troopers sleeping on the floor. He tried to recall the mission, why they were here, where ‘here’ was. Then, just as quickly, he remembered, and the last six days with the Resistance came back in a rush of relief.

Then that raised another question - why was there an empty bedroll next to him in such a crowded room?

At the best of times, Poe and Rey had both been difficult to find on the Falcon, small as it was. Though Finn was included in a lot of the meetings with General Organa - more significant meetings than Finn thought he was really useful for, but that was the General’s problem - Rey and Poe both met with her privately as well.

Rey frequently disappeared into the bowels of the ship, too, citing some mechanical engineering demand, although when Finn asked Chewbacca how to find her, he usually said she was ‘hiding’. Poe, meanwhile, could often be found in grave conversation with other Resistance survivors, driven by duty. Or something darker than duty. Sometimes he, too, had gone looking for a private place on the ship, though he made no excuses for it. Finn would just find him alone in the gunner station or the cargo hold, staring into space.

The easiest place to start looking for either of them was still the cockpit. Though Rey was reluctant to give anyone else much time in the pilot’s seat, Chewbacca had quickly dismissed the idea that the two of them should do all the piloting. He planned to sleep just as much as he wanted, he said, and so should Rey. Poe was first to volunteer for piloting shifts, though Chewbacca added that Poe had to sleep sometimes, too.

“I have to _try_ to sleep, I guess,” Poe had whispered to Finn in the dorm space that night, his eyes bruised with tiredness. “Doesn’t mean I will.”

So the cockpit as always a good place to find one of them. Finn was surprised to hear both of their voices as he approached, though. They weren’t often in the same room together, which was entirely Finn’s fault.

“I thought we weren’t changing over for another ten light-minutes,” came Poe’s gravelly voice.

“I wake up early,” said Rey. Finn could just see her from where he hovered by the entrance. She was staring fixedly at the controls rather than at Poe. “Finn was still asleep. I thought you could take my place and maybe get some sleep yourself.”

Poe’s voice was gentle when he said “I wouldn’t want to hurt you any further.”

“I’m not _hurt_. Everyone knows you don’t sleep enough, and I sleep better when I’m next to Finn. Don’t you?”

Poe struggled with himself for a moment before he grudgingly said “Yes.”

“There, so, you should do it. Before someone else comes off shift and takes the spot.”

“There are other spots.”

“You won’t sleep in the other spots.” Rey sat down in the copilot’s seat and rested her hands on the controls. “I’m not used to living with other people, but I know sharing is a big part of it. I’m trying to be better at sharing.”

“You don’t have to share everything. It’s normal not to want to share your boyfriend.”

“Good thing I don’t have one, then,” Rey said, shortly. “Look, I want to fit in here. This is something I can do. I’m trying.”

There was a long, uncomfortable pause before Poe said a soft “Thank you,” and Finn backed away as quietly as he could. He tried to aim for the best of silence and speed as he crept back to the sleeping space and lay down just where he had been before, where the mat beside him still held the remnants of Rey’s sweat and engine oil smell. A half-minute later, Poe’s boots came into view and he quickly closed his eyes,miming sleep. As Poe lay down beside him, the smell only changed a little - different, but still made of sweat and engine oil and something Finn recognised as stress.

When Finn opened his eyes again, he could see Poe’s face just a forearm’s length from his, fast asleep. Finn lay beside him for over an hour, even as the other people around him started waking up and moving around, and he couldn’t even begin to get to sleep.

Rey and Poe were the ones who were awkward, but it was Finn who had gotten them into this mess, and he’d done it almost as soon as Rey rescued them from Crait. In his defense, he hadn’t known any better. He knew a lot of things would be different to life in the First Order – that was part of why he left, after all – but he didn’t know which ones were different and which were the same. And in the sad, desperate thrill of survival, the rules around kissing were far from the top of his list. 

Actually kissing people was, though; he’d kissed Rey because he missed her and she looked like she needed it, and then Poe because he looked like _he_ needed it, and when Rey came back he found that he had some explaining to do and no privacy in which to do it. They wound up in the cockpit after kicking out a grumbling Chewbacca, and there Rey and Poe took it in halting turns to ask Finn what was going on until he finally said “I just like you both.”

There was a long silence before Rey said “I like you too. I’m not doing it like this.”

She left abruptly, fury radiating off her as she went. Finn turned to Poe, helplessly, and the other man rubbed his face and sighed.

“Okay. Okay,” Poe said, “I think I get what’s happening here.”

And that was how Finn learned that in the Resistance, unlike in the Stormtrooper divisions, it was generally frowned upon to have a kissing sort of relationship with more than one person at a time. 

He was mortified, and didn’t sleep at all when he finally got to bed, but the next day he tried to put together a fragile sort of truce. Finn apologised to them both separately, and then at the same time, and while they both still looked unhappy, they both had understanding smiles when they reassured him that it was okay not to know things.

“I didn’t know that people here think you’re supposed to clean yourself _every day_ ,” Rey added, and laughed when Finn groaned in horror.

“So, what now?” Poe asked.

“What do you mean, what now?”

“What do you want to do next?” Poe said, with an inscrutable look. “I mean, are you planning to be with either of us, still?”

 _Yes_ , Finn wanted to say. For all that stormtroopers coupled up with anyone and everyone among their ranks who was willing, it wasn’t like this. They didn’t get to be attached. They didn’t get to trust each other. They could have liaisons, but you couldn’t express affection in front of others and you could never, ever have anything like the relationships people could have outside. Finn was absolutely burning to find out what that would be like.

“You want me to… choose one of you?”

“I think that would make things easier,” Poe said, gently.

Rey had crossed her arms and looked away at the suggestion. “I’d like it if you were my boyfriend, I guess, but I don’t… I can’t… I don’t want to share.”

This whole thing made Finn’s head hurt.

“I just wish I could get a do over and not have hurt either of you.”

Rey just nodded, and Poe clapped him on the shoulder.

“We’re friends, then.”

“Yeah, okay. We’re friends,” Finn agreed, and it didn’t feel anywhere near as good as it had before.

“Finn, are you locked in?”

“This time, yes.”

“Blasters primed?”

“All set to fire training blanks, and it looks like I’ll be able to aim this time.”

“I did fix the targeting mechanisms after Jakku.”

“I should learn to do that, too.”

“I’ll teach you. Soon. When we have time.”

Finn took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, and stared intently at the view in front of him, even though it was just a view of the inside of a Resistance spacecraft hangar. This was a small thing, and yet, it was huge. For the first time he was taking up a proper position in a Resistance operation, not just leaping into the fray and making it up. He was giddy with it. When he heard Poe’s voice on the comms saying “Squadron, time to launch,” and the Falcon rumbled to life, the hairs on the back of his neck were all standing up. As they lifted into the sky, Finn could look around him in every direction and see more Resistance ships rising into the air around them.

The Resistance had found themselves with a planetside home, at least temporarily. Having won some favours on Ryloth, they were permitted to stay ten days or until the First Order caught up with them, whichever came first. Finn hadn’t realised how much he missed drills until Poe announced a plan to run training with the remaining pool of pilots. He was just as quickly disappointed when Poe ran through the available fighter craft and none of them had separate gunner stations.

He was still wondering how long it took to learn to pilot an X-Wing when Rey shouted, “I want to fly the Falcon in drills, too!”

Poe took a moment to find his words again, by which time the General had already said, “Yes, that’s an excellent idea.”

“I’ll be her gunner!” Finn said, quickly. Poe looked even more thrown by that, and Finn belatedly realised maybe it wasn’t the most sensitive thing to say, even before Rey grinned and threw an arm around his shoulders.

What else was he supposed to do, though? There were no other ships that he and Poe could fly together, not unless someone knew how to turn Finn into an astromech - and even if they had, BB-8 wouldn’t let him on Poe’s ship unless the droid was completely incapacitated. At least this way, he and Poe would still be in the flight drills together.

And now they were doing it - Finn was listening to Poe directing every ship in the fleet like they were pieces on a chessboard, and watching ships rise into the air all around him, and it was like being home.

He knew how drills worked, of course, but aerial drills were new to him. There was a beauty to them that Finn had never known before. At Poe’s command, his drill squadron coalesced together in perfect formation. When an X-Wing from Finn and Rey’s drill squadron swept through the middle of them, cannons firing realistic-sounding blanks, the seven fighters scattered and reformed as if drawn to each other magnetically.  
They repeated the exercise, first with two fighters attacking, and then with four in a more complex series of moves that saw each of the attacking fighters tailing another X-Wing until the whole squadron had flown free of them together. Finn was surprised when he heard a soft, frustrated “Come _on_ ” in his headset.

“Rey?” he asked.

There was a moment of static and then, “You heard that?”

“Yeah. Okay there?”

“Of course.” There was a tension in her voice, and Finn could just picture her frown. “I just want to _do_ something.”

“We will.” Finn gazed out his viewport again, watching the graceful arcs of Poe’s squadron scattering and reforming. “Aren’t they amazing, though?”

Rey took in a breath to answer, but she was interrupted by Poe saying, “Millennium Falcon, need you in position to strike. You ready?”

“Oh, we’re more than ready,” Rey growled.

Before Finn could steel himself, Rey had kicked the Falcon into full acceleration, careening towards the X-Wing squadron and slamming Finn back into his seat, struggling to catch up with his aim.

“Hey, you’re meant to fire,” Rey said, impatiently, on the way out of their first pass.

“Give a guy some warning before you hit the gas,” Finn muttered. But this time he’d gotten his balance, and he’d had just enough practice with the Falcon’s targeting system that this time he locked square onto Poe when he fired his blanks - only for Poe to cut his engines and drop beneath Finn’s targeting lines.

“Hell of a pilot,” Finn smiled, despite himself. 

He was thinking through how to target Poe on the next one when Rey said “I’m in position, fire!”

“What? We’re meant to retreat after the first strike.” 

But Rey had turned them into a sharp flip, keeping the Falcon trained, hawklike, on Poe’s X-Wing even as it plummeted to the ground.

Finn expected a reprimand for breaking the drill plans, but there was no response from Poe. Instead, Poe’s fighter levelled out and shot away from them, only to climb upwards in a wild corkscrew the moment the Falcon got within range of him again.

“Seriously, Rey, we’re not supposed to keep chasing,” Finn said, clinging to his seat for dear life as Rey threw them into a sharp turn and he went spinning towards the wall. “Commander Dameron…”

“I don’t think he’s Commander Dameron when he’s playing with us,” Rey shot back.

This kind of going against orders still made Finn nervous, and there was no way he was even going to fire dummy shots at Poe. He thought, for a moment, that Rey must be angry, that this was some attempt at revenge on Poe.

But then Poe’s voice crackled over their headsets and said “X-Wing squadrons, return to base.”

There was a pause as the Falcon sheared close to Poe, close enough to clip his wings, except that he pivoted away from them like it was nothing.

“Really? You want me to land?” Rey said. Finn could heart the smile in her voice. She was loving it.

And then Poe replied “No, Falcon. You stay.”

Once he got over his initial discomfort, Finn could appreciate the skill on display here. It took almost everything he had just to keep training his crosshairs on the X-Wing again and again - he would have mere split-seconds to make a shot, if he were planning to fire - but in between all of that he could see a different kind of beauty in the way Rey and Poe fought each other. There was a different magnetism in the way they swooped towards each other and then rushed apart, the push and pull as they switched between running and chasing, the upper hand shifting back and forth as they danced across the sky.

When they finally landed, Finn staggered out on wobbling legs to see Poe hopping out of his X-Wing. The other man started towards them, but he stopped part of the way between their two ships when he saw Rey at Finn’s shoulder.

She stepped around Finn and walked towards Poe, stopping right in front of him. She was close, but not intimately close. Close enough to challenge. And that was what she did, with a smirk. Poe raised an eyebrow, struggling to hide a smile of his own. Rey studied his face for a moment and then, apparently satisfied, turned and walked away.

Finn had thought he’d grown up in the frozen asshole of the galaxy, but that was before he landed at their third temporary base. He couldn’t tell whether it was really colder than Starkiller Base, or whether it was just the high speed winds that were raging for five hours out of every six, but this ice cap was the most formidable place he’d ever seen.

He shared every keep-warm trick he ever learned on Starkiller, though, and while the whole Resistance was grateful, nobody needed them more than Rey. When they first arrived, they’d been warned about the cold and Rey threw on an extra wrap, looking baffled when Finn made himself a thermal coat by stapling up a sleeping bag. When they opened the hatch, Rey took one step outside and turned around and walked back.  
Finn stapled a second sleeping bag for her before they went out again.

The Resistance had its supply of warm clothing sorted out now, and they’d adopted many more of Finn’s suggested. Soon all their meetings were held near the kitchens. They kept one oven full of hot rocks that people could slip into their pockets before they went out. And above all, Finn told them it was good to huddle close to each other for warmth.

Most of the Resistance were on board with that last part - the members of cold-blooded species were particularly delighted. It became commonplace to hold their meetings standing shoulder-to-shoulder, and to sit leaning against each other during downtime. Only Rey, who was feeling the cold the hardest, refused to do it. She stood apart from meetings, slept alone, shivering under three blankets, and generally went out of her way to avoid anyone who liked to hug for more than half a minute.

“It doesn’t feel right,” she said, once, when Finn asked her about it, and wouldn’t talk about it again. Finn tried to let it go but it bothered him, seeing her freezing cold and refusing other peoples’ warmth.

“Not everyone’s going to be comfortable with other people,” Poe said, when he saw Finn staring at Rey huddled, alone.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.”

Poe was smiling, if a little sadly. “Rey was alone for a long time, right? And we both spent lots of time in barracks where you know the smell of everyone’s feet because you live so close. It probably doesn’t feel safe to her.”

“She didn’t mind sleeping next to me on the Falcon.”

“There was nowhere else to sleep on the Falcon.” Poe paused. “Or maybe that shows that _you_ feel safe to her.”

Finn hadn’t been sleeping alone - he slept next to Poe most nights, but sometimes others, too, when Poe had other things to attend to. Finn left a meeting that night knowing that Poe and the General would be arguing for hours yet. When he came across Rey, huddled under several coats and shivering miserably, he just blurted out, “Come sleep in my room."

Rey looked startled. “I don’t know…”

“Just to sleep. You’re the one who’s hardly sleeping now, right? Because it’s so cold?”

She hesitated, and then said, “I tried sleeping next to Chewbacca last night, but he growls in his sleep.”

Finn laughed. “Just come sleep next to me. You need it. You’ll be warmer.”

“If you’re sure,” Rey said, with all the restraint of someone who wasn’t used to getting what she wanted, and the longing gaze of someone who really, really wanted.

When Rey woke up, she woke up fast, and almost anything could wake her. When she fell asleep, though, she went down hard. She was asleep almost the moment she got under the blankets and her head was on the bundle of clothing they used for pillows.

Finn took longer to drift off. He spent a good fifteen minutes in the twilight between waking and sleep, listening to Rey breathing slow and steady beside him. He’d just fallen asleep when he heard the door open, and opened his eyes a crack before sleep overtook him again.

He drifted, unmoored from time. From a long way away, he heard Poe sigh, and the sound of his boots turning away. And then Rey’s voice, at the back of his neck, saying “It’s so cold.”

Finn could sense that Poe was still there - not coming closer, but not walking away. The last thing he noticed before he drifted back to sleep was Poe’s boots on the floor again.

Finn opened his eyes to see a blank white wall, and froze. The next thing he noticed was the wear and grime around the doorway and the place where the floor met the wall - far too grimy for First Order hygiene standards. Then he noticed a warm body next to him,more relaxed in sleep than a stormtrooper would dare. They weren’t in the sterile cold of the Finalizer, though, but the biting cold that he now called home.

He rolled over, reluctant to get out and face any more of the cold, and found himself with his face against the back of Rey’s shoulders. When he slid his arm up towards her waist, he found another arm already there.He raised his sleepy head to see Poe lying on Rey’s other side, their heads tilted together, breathing the same warm pocket of air.

Finn tentatively slid his arm over Poe’s, as if moving too fast would break the spell and leave him alone again. But neither of his bedmates stirred. He cupped Poe’s forearm in his hand, laid his forehead against the back of Rey’s neck, and drifted back to sleep.

The next time Finn woke, it was dreams of kindness and lust, of warm smiles and Rey’s hips and Poe’s smile. Of two pairs of hands on Finn’s body, and Rey and Poe’s mouths on each other. When he opened his eyes, he was alone again, but for once he woke up without any fears that he was back in the First Order.

One of the more unfortunate consequences of having unwittingly transgressed Resistance mores was that Finn had nobody to talk with about it. He couldn’t talk to Rey and Poe after he’d screwed things up with them. Rose was equally uninterested in talking to him about his romantic screwups. BB-8 took any excuse to zap him after he upset the droid’s two favourite people. And everyone else was either too unfamiliar, or too busy to talk.  
Well, except Chewbacca, but Finn wasn’t confident enough with his Shryiiwook yet to understand without a translator, and he really didn’t want a translator to be witness to the mess of his social life, too.

So he spent weeks, and then months, trying to figure it out for himself. But he didn’t know how, he didn’t know where to start, and it was only getting harder when Poe had been in his bed and then left once they’d abandoned their arctic base, and Rey was respectful to Poe on the ground but kept trying to destroy him in aerial drills, and Finn found more and more he didn’t just want them both, he kept thinking about the two of them together which was somehow even hotter. How had this become even more trouble?

They were planetside again on more of a stopover than a base, and he was watching the sky. Rey had been undergoing some X-Wing flight training here and there, and had taken to it as if she’d been born in a one-man fighter. So of course, now that they’d been on the ground for an hour, she and Poe were chasing each other through the sky, swooping into each others’ space as if daring the other to move before they collided. They shot apart, and then looped towards each other again like their competition was a magnetic force.

“Finn,” said Leia, standing next to him and gazing up at the sky. “I try not to intervene too much in the troubles of young people, because I don’t have the patience for it at my age, but I have to care about the wellbeing of my soldiers.”

“Sir?”

“And I suspect from your upbringing - and Rey’s for that matter - you could use a little more help than most.”

Finn clenched his teeth, but he couldn’t deny it. “What exactly do you think we need help with?”

“It seems to me that you, Rey and Poe are all making yourselves more miserable than necessary.”

Finn looked back at the sky, where Rey had just executed a hairpin dive and Poe cut her off as she pulled out of it. “You think they look miserable?”  
“Even miserable pilots can still have fun in the sky - what they do on the ground still matters. Let’s watch your friends blow off steam and have a chat.”

She led them to some folding chairs across the plain, near the bonfire they’d started to give their temporary camp the slightest sense of home. This planet was all grassy plains, knee-high golden stalks rippling at the slightest breeze, but they’d made sure to land somewhere that they could safely make a fire.

“I’m doing my best to fit in here, sir,” Finn said.

“I know you are. As I said, I hate to pry, but the three of you are clearly bothering each other. I don’t know exactly who is in love with who and who pissed who off, but the three of your are obviously tangled up.”

“Obviously, huh?”

“Maybe not to everyone, but I’m old and I’ve seen a lot of soldiers in love. I think you’re making it harder than it needs to be.”

“Really? I grew up thinking you could sleep with anyone you wanted, Rey had to hold on so tight to everything she ever got in case she lost it, and Poe’s the only normal one.”

“Poe is ten years older than Rey and still acting like a moping teenager. At least you and Rey have an excuse. Poe just doesn’t know how to get his shit together when he’s in love.”

Finn laughed. “Okay, sure. But whatever way you look at it, whoever has an excuse or not, there are three of us and apparently you’re only supposed to be in love in pairs.”

“ _Most_ people only have relationships in pairs. Just because it’s not the norm, doesn’t mean it can’t be done. You just have to find more than two people who can agree on it.”

“After the way things have gone, I don’t know how you can ever get people to agree on it.”

“That’s what I thought, too, but you could be surprised.” She smiled. “I was.”

Finn’s brain ground to a halt. “You _what?_ ”

Leia laughed. “It’s strange how easily soldiers can forget that I was a normal human with relationships once.”

“With more than one person at once? Like stormtroopers do?”

“Probably not a lot like that, and I don’t think it’s exactly like what you’re dealing with either. I just wanted to tell you that there’s a way. You talk things through. You make sure everyone knows what they’re getting into.”

Finn knew this was valuable advice, he did, but he was really preoccupied with who the General’s other lovers could have been. Holdo? Chewbacca? _Ackbar?_

“Finn?”

“Sorry.” He blinked. “I was just… surprised.”

“I did come over here to give you advice, not just give you amusing gossip about your leader.”

“Thanks. I don’t think it’s going to help us now, not after the way Poe and Rey reacted, but it’s good to know it’s not necessarily wrong.”

“No. You’re never wrong for wanting.”

They stopped talking, then, and just watched Poe and Rey chasing each other around the sky, diving and weaving, pushing each other relentlessly to greater heights.

The Resistance had a home at last, or so they hoped. It wasn’t guaranteed to be home for long, nothing was in a war, but the jungle of Ajan Kloss was a place they could stay with no conditions, nobody looking to throw them out. And they had fought so hard to get there, scattered by a battle early in their journey, that they weren’t going to give it up without a fight.

Poe had spent the last three days of the journey quiet and white-knuckled, more serious than Finn had ever seen him. When they finally stepped out of their transport ship and onto the jungle floor, Poe let out a whoop and was tearing across the ground before Finn could get a word in. For a moment, he stopped being Commander Dameron and was just a man who was happy to have a home again, pressing his hands to the trunk of a tree and looking up at it as though it were his long-lost brother.

“He’s something else, isn’t he?” came Rey’s voice at Finn’s elbow.

And Poe was something else, Finn agreed, but he left all thoughts of Poe for a moment to pull Rey into a tight hug.

“We’re all relieved to have survived that gauntlet,” he said, into Rey’s hair.

“It was awful,” she said, when they pulled apart. “I wish you’d been on the Falcon with me instead of on the Eureka.”

“I was with plenty of more talented fighters than me. And I knew you’d be okay. You’re amazing.”

She shrugged. “Maybe, but when we’re under attack, I just wished you were with me instead. I’m not like Poe, he holds it all together until he can drop the act and hug a tree, and I’m… selfish. I just want my favourite people to be by my side.”

It dawned on Finn that perhaps Rey’s ‘you’ had included Poe.

“He doesn’t have a monopoly on hugging trees. We could run down and join him.”

Perhaps it shouldn’t have been that surprising that Rey grabbed his hand immediately and dragged him down the slope. It wasn’t at all surprising that Poe greeted Finn with a heartfelt hug, even though they’d just spent three days on a ship together. It wasn’t until they broke apart that Finn realised he was still holding Rey’s hand.

Instinctively, he moved to slip his hand free, but Rey was holding on tight and Poe wasn’t even looking. They were busy staring at each other. Like the three days since they last saw each other had made them hungry. Almost like they’d forgotten Finn was there.

 _Oh,_ Finn realised, very belatedly. _They want to bone **each other**_.

How do you handle something like this in the Resistance? Neither Poe’s gentle suggestions nor the General’s oblique ones had told Finn the appropriate thing to do when you were stuck with two people who wanted to jump each other. Maybe you weren’t supposed to acknowledge it, and he should just start a conversation and move on. Maybe he was supposed to leave. He’d been so busy thinking about how he wanted them both that he hadn’t prepared himself for… this.

He was supposed to be jealous, probably. It would be sort of unfair if the mess he made ended with Poe and Rey together, but maybe that was what he deserved.

Only Poe was holding his hand now, too, and he could feel that Rey was as open to him as ever, and he didn’t want to step aside. He didn’t feel left out. He just really, really wanted to see them together.

Perhaps he should stop trying to hard to love people like he thought a Resistance member should. Perhaps this one time, what they all needed was to be a little bit more like stormtroopers.

“Hey,” he said, as calmly as he could with his heart racing. “Don’t freak out, okay?”

Then he joined their hands, completing the circle, and said “I think you guys should kiss. If you want.”

They both looked alarmed.

“And then you should both kiss me,” he added, hastily. “And then maybe we can all go somewhere indoors together and do it some more.”

“We have a lot of setting up to do before we have an indoors,” Poe said, but the roughness in his voice told Finn he liked the sound of it.

“Okay, so we do that first. And then we all kiss.” He cleared his throat. “Look, I made a mistake that first day, kissing you both without talking about it, but maybe you can forgive me.”

“Of course we forgive you!” Rey said. “I mean, we both like you, too.”

“I loved you since the first time I saw your face, Finn,” Poe said, slowly. “And I’m starting to love Rey as well. So maybe we’re more alike than I thought.”

Rey stared at Poe, and then back at Finn. “Maybe we’d be happier if we were a bit more like stormtroopers. Just in this one way, instead of just being with one person. If we all love each other already, maybe we should just… do that.”

Poe looked very much like he wanted to kiss Finn now, but he held himself very still and turned to meet Rey’s eyes. “I’m in if you are.”

Rey looked between them. “What do I do now?” she asked Finn.

“Whatever you want.”

“I still don’t know about sharing. It can’t be like… like you used to be, with just anyone you liked. I can’t do that. But maybe if it was both of you…”

Finn swallowed. “Maybe you should just try kissing Poe and see how you feel about it.”

“Okay,” said Rey, her shoulders tense with determination. She stepped forcefully up to Poe and, after a moment’s pause, pulled him down into a not at all restrained kiss.

This was every bit as good as Finn had imagined it when he saw them before. He loved them, and they loved each other, and they were kissing like it was giving them air and the sight made Finn almost faint with wanting. Then Poe reached out a hand and pulled Finn in with them, and then there was Poe kissing him and Rey’s hand on his chest, his hip, then at his shoulders holding him so that he couldn’t pull away, and it was even better. He was gasping for breath when Poe finally pulled away, but they both held him close, refusing to let him go.

Rey’s cheek was touching Finn’s, but her grin was all for Poe when she said, “I bet I can make him come faster than you can.”

Poe’s grin was just as wicked when he said, “I’ll stake my droid on it.”

“ _Please_ ,” Finn said, “Please don’t talk to me like that again until we’ve built somewhere we can actually have some privacy or I think I’m going to die.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” said Poe, his eyes dancing. “Let’s get to work.”

“Yes, let’s,” Rey grinned back.

Finn woke to his first morning on Ajan Kloss knowing exactly where he was.

He woke to green-tinted sunlight filtering through a gap in their canvas lean-to. He woke to the smells and sounds of the jungle, far too vibrantly alive to mistake for anywhere the First Order would house its troops. And he woke with his head resting on Rey’s shoulder, Poe’s chest against his back, and both his lovers’ hands laying on top of him, with their fingers laced together.


End file.
